


u became the reason for me to get up

by ghostlynico



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlynico/pseuds/ghostlynico
Summary: antonio higgins and spot conlon clashed at a wedding cake together, forcing them to become friends to please the press. but is it really just because of that?based on red white & royal blue[ repost ]
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	u became the reason for me to get up

Sean Conlon had been to his fair share of weddings as the prince of England, each one of them different than the last. Nevertheless, they all had one thing in common: The future newlyweds tended to be anxious.

This wasn't the particular case with neither Jack Kelly, nor Katherine Pulitzer.

They had been dating for approximately a year, but had known each other for much longer than that. When the proposal came, it was no surprise. In spite of that, Sean Conlon had his own doubts regarding “The Perfect Royal Couple” as the tabloids put it. It was too, forgive the redundancy, perfect.

“Hey, Jack?”

The older son of Queen Medda Larkin looked up from his phone, “Hm?”

Sean didn't exactly know how to phrase this question despite the fact that he had taken intense english classes throughout his school years. The press pictured them to have a very cold relationship, when in reality, it was everything but that.

Ever since getting adopted, he and Jack had grown attached to each other, having their hard childhoods play a big role in their bond as brothers. Sean knew he could tell Jack anything and he wouldn't get mad and vice versa. Still, he was having trouble.

“Shouldn't–” He rephrased. “Aren't you even a bit nervous about getting married?”

Jack fidgeted with a ring David Jacobs, his best friend, had given him on his eighteenth birthday. It was a simple platinum ring embellished with a channel of sapphires along itself. Jack took a moment to simply look at it while twisting the ring around his finger and finally said, “I actually have a confession to make.” 

Sean arched his eyebrows.

“Remember when I gave that big speech about how much I wanted to marry Katherine and that she was the love of my life?”

“Yes, it happened yesterday.”

“Well,” Started Jack, “that was utter shite.”

Sean waited five seconds to fully process this information. Was he lying to Katherine? He quickly turned mad. His eyebrows were furrowed and his forehead wrinkled. “I'm sorry, are you a bloody bastard?”

Jack laughed at his brother’s face and kept scrolling through his phone, “Don’t worry, she has a girlfriend.”

Thunderstruck was an understatement to how Sean felt. He couldn't say he hadn't been skeptical about Jack and Katherine’s engagement, but he didnt think any of his suspicions were true.

“Care to explain?” 

“I could,” Jack stood up and gave Sean his phone. “but I have a wedding to attend to. You coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> i impulsively deleted this last time and it's just been sitting in my gdrive for so long i just need to post this part idek if i'll post the rest bc i didn't like it so


End file.
